Recently, access to shared data sets via data communications such as the Internet has increased greatly, providing access to this information to many people and organizations. For example, a collection of national provider identification (NPI) numbers is stored in the NPI database, which provides access to many individuals and organizations for verification of healthcare related information. For example, the NPI database may be used to: validate healthcare related correspondence; coordinate benefits between health plans; identify potential health care providers; verify healthcare providers on prescription information; and other related functions.
One drawback to shared data sets is the reliability of the data. Typically, when data is available for free, the data is of reasonable quality. However, the data is largely incomplete and may require multiple sources to verify the information. Conversely, commercially provided data typically has a high associated cost and is of questionable and varying quality. Additionally, data provided by multiple providers is typically in widely varying formats and is not easily imported into a single data set.
Varied reliability is especially common when reviewing health care provider/health care organization (HCP/HCO) information. As multiple providers sell, license, or otherwise provide access to the data, updates to the data provided by a first provider does not necessarily get reflected in another provider's data set. Thus, an individual or organization looking for reliable and updated information may have to access multiple providers, increasing the overall cost to the individual or organization.